


I Hate Shopping

by celestialcastiel (orphan_account)



Series: Shut Up and Get Hard [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Facial, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, bottom!Castiel, cursing, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/celestialcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are on a shopping trip when Cas gets a little territorial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> ficlet from the Shut Up and Get Hard series

"I don't wanna go..." Castiel whined as Dean followed him out to the car. 

"Since we're living together now, we need to go shopping for more stuff, Cas." Dean smiled. 

Cas frowned and got in the passenger seat. There was just something so tedious and boring about shopping for household supplies or appliances. Walking down the long isles of microwaves and blenders, stupid questions about what color goes best with the decor, and the worst was the constantly cheery employees. They seemed so fake, no one is always that happy. About the only kind of shopping Cas liked was shopping for food and sometimes clothes.

Dean jumped in the driver's seat and started the car. The radio was playing through the speakers on the way to the mall. But Castiel would not relent his distaste, he pouted the whole way. 

Cas followed Dean into the store, holding onto his belt loop. "Hello! How can I help you today?" Right on cue, the over-excited store employee. Cas was already rolling his eyes. 

"Yeah, we're looking for kitchen supplies!" Dean smiled. 

The girl nodded, "Right this way, sir." She seemed to be ignoring Cas and only talking to Dean. Cas quickened his pace to follow closer to Dean. He kept his eyes fixed on the young girl. 

"Are you looking for anything specific?" She put a hand on his arm. Castiel shot her a death glare but she didn't seem to notice. He didn't even want to be here in the first place, and now the worker was flirting with Dean. 

Dean ate it right up, he laughed, charmingly, "I want some new kitchen towels and also plates and bowls." 

"What's the color scheme? That way I can find you the best available options." She batted her eyes at him. Castiel growled deep in his throat and Dean glanced around at him. Cas remained expressionless although he was fuming with anger. 

"Well, the kitchen is a light oak color with stainless steel appliances. So maybe greens? Or blues." He winked at Cas. 

Cas blushed a little bit but the girl was still not acknowledging his presence. 

"Let's look at towels first since they're right over here. We have them sorted by color, and green is waaaay over there. But you're awful strong, you can make it." She smiled at Dean. 

Cas' mouth dropped open. Was this bitch really flirting with his boyfriend right in front of him? He was pulled from his anger haze when he felt Dean grasp his hand and assure him it was okay. Dean could tell Cas was starting to get upset. 

"Yeah, yeah," Dean cleared his throat as they made their way to the green hand towels, "What do you think?" He picked one out and handed it to Cas. 

"I think it's re-" Cas began. 

"It matches your beautiful green eyes." The girl interrupted Cas and placed her hand on Dean's upper arm, letting it linger. 

"CAN YOU JUST FUCK OFF MY BOYFRIEND, ALREADY??" Cas shouted at the girl. She immediately shrunk back away from Dean. 

Dean's jaw dropped open and he looked over at Cas, he had never heard an outburst like that from him before, I-I'm so sorry!" Dean scrambled to apologize to the girl who was visibly very upset. 

"Can you apologize, Cas? She didn't mean to." Dean rubbed Cas' arm. 

"I'm not going to fucking apologize. She kept rubbing your arm and fucking flirting with you, Dean," Cas growled in anger, "I'm not going to fucking apologize for getting jealous when some bitch-" 

"Ahh, okay Cas. C'mon. Time for us to go!" Dean pulled him out of the store and they walked out to the car, Cas still in a huff. 

The ride home was silent. When they got home, they pulled into the garage and got out of the car. Cas went to pull open the door and Dean put his hand against it, slamming it shut again. He pinned Cas up against the door and began attacking his mouth and neck with kisses. 

"Cas, you are so fucking hot when you're jealous. I wanted to jump you right there in the store." He growled and began to kiss him again. 

"The way you," he nipped at Cas' neck, "yelled at her," Castiel moaned, "and put her in her place. God, you are so hot right now." Dean pulled open Cas' button-up and began kissing his upper chest area. 

Castiel moaned loudly and pulled Dean's lips up to his, "She was a bitch." 

Dean nodded and shoved open the door. He chased Cas into their room and jumped on top of him on the bed. 

Cas cried out in laughter as Dean moved up his body, trailing kisses as he went. His laughter turned into soft moans when Dean reached his nipple and began to nip and suck on it. Cas gripped the bed sheets and moaned, "Too many clothes, D-Dean." 

Dean didn't need to hear another word. He pulled off his shirt, sending it flying across the room. Cas shifted out of his shirt and let it drop to the floor. Dean bit and sucked on Cas' neck, leaving a big dark bruise, as he unbuckled both of their pants. 

"Unngh..." Cas groaned as he felt the pressure on his already tight jeans. 

Dean raised an eyebrow when he pulled off Cas' pants, his dark briefs were straining against his erection. Dean stroked it softly, through his briefs, eliciting a loud moan from the smaller man. 

Cas' head was thrown back, pressed into the pillows. He didn't care anymore, he let out every obscene noise and profanity that he could think of as Dean rubbed him deeply. He sat up only to watch Dean pull off his own pants and send them in the same direction as his shirt. 

Both down to their underwear Cas eyed Dean's straining briefs, "Can I?" Dean smirked and nodded. He got off of Cas and sat back against the headboard. Cas got on his knees in between the other man's legs. Instead of hands, he brought his mouth down to the waistband of Dean's underwear. Cas could hear his breath hitch. Cas gripped the band in between his teeth and began to tug. 

Dean watched Cas pull off his boxer briefs. He bit down hard on his lip and lifted his hips so Cas could pull them off. As Cas pulled down further, Dean's cock sprung out and rubbed against Cas' face. 

When he felt that, Dean moaned loudly and threaded a hand through his boyfriend's hair. 

"I haven't even put my mouth on you yet, Dean. Are you that deprived?" Cas looked up at him with a wink. Shamelessly, Dean nodded a bit so Cas went down on him. He licked up the underside of Dean's shaft. Tracing his tongue around the head, he licked the small bead of precome that was leaking out. 

Dean couldn't help himself, as he watched Cas go down on him, bobbing his head, Dean wanted to talk dirty, "Ah! Cas you look so sexy with your pretty pink lips wrapped around my cock!" He moaned as Cas went faster, liking the encouragement.

Cas let go of Dean with a "pop" of his mouth. He proceeded to lick up the side of Dean's cock again and Dean gripped the sheets, "Fuck, Cas. I-I'm close." 

Cas smirked and licked him again when he felt Dean tense up. Dean gripped the base of his cock and pumped, once, twice, then he came on Cas' face. 

The look on Cas' face turned Dean on even more. Cas looked like he loved it. He licked a bit off that landed on his mouth. 

Dean bit his lip, Cas looked gorgeous, "You always look so fucking good painted with my come. Always such a good boy, taking everything I give you." 

Cas closed his eyes when he heard Dean's words. There was nothing more attractive than when Dean talked to him like that. Dean ran his finger across Cas' face, "Want some?" Cas took Dean's finger in his mouth and sucked on it. He maintained eye contact as he licked up the side of Dean's finger and sucking on it again. 

Dean groaned softly, "Alright, baby, let's clean up your face because if I don't fuck you in the next five minutes, I'm going to lose it." 

Castiel picked up the towel from beside the best and wiped some off his face, "I kinda like it, reminds me that I'm yours." Cas remarked. 

That sent shivers down Dean's spine, "Head on the pillows, ass in the air, Cas. Now." Dean demanded. Cas did as he was told, loving Dean's sudden demanding tone. Dean bit his lip, admiring the sight of his boyfriend's bare ass sticking out just for him. 

"You have such a pretty little ass, I wanna wreck it." Dean smirked and spanked Cas hard. Cas let out a groan and a whimper. 

"You like that? You like being spanked, baby?" Dean growled. 

All Cas could muster was a loud moan of approval. Dean's hand landed on Cas' ass a second time, eliciting another noise from the man. His hand went down a few more times after that and Cas continued to cry out and moan.

"The s-spanking is great and all, but if you don't fuck me, Dean, I s-swear." Cas growled, his voice a little shaky.

Dean laughed, "Fine. Spread those legs." 

Cas did as he was told, he moaned loudly when he felt a finger getting dangerously close to his hole. Dean kept teasing him, but he just wanted to be fucked. 

Dean reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. He squirted some on his first two fingers and put them into Cas. He curled them, finding his lover's sweet spot making him cry out before burying his head back into the pillow. 

After stretching and prepping Cas' hole, he lubed up his own cock and lined himself up. He pressed into him as far as he could go causing him to yell, "OH! FUCK! Move, Dean, move! P-Please." 

Dean responded by pulling out and slamming back in. The man was falling apart beneath him, moaning and whimpering, "Ah. Oh, fuck. Uhhnng. De-Dean..." 

He continued the motions, slamming in and out roughly. His fingers gripping Cas' hips to the point of bruising. Cas could feel that but he didn't mind. He loved when Dean got rough. He loved waking up in the morning and staring at the love bites all over his neck or the red handprints on his ass. Cas liked the proof that someone loved him and those marks made it so. 

The hand that wasn't gripping his hip, wandered down his side and began to pump Cas' length. That's when Cas lost it, he already felt close, he moaned and growled as his torso started to dip towards the bed. He let out a loud gasp and a moan. He came, all over Dean's hand and on the bed. Dean felt his release and came shortly after him. 

Cas breathed out deeply as Dean collapsed on the bed next to him, "You should get jealous more often." 

Cas just smirked and kissed Dean's forehead.


End file.
